1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to surface mount fluorescent strip light fixtures, and, more particularly, to a retrofit kit and method of retrofitting for surface mount fluorescent strip light fixtures.
2. Description of Related Art
Surface mount fluorescent strip light fixtures are installed to provide general lighting of large indoor spaces. It should be understood that the description of the fixtures as ‘surface mount’ type fixtures is intended to distinguish the fixtures from ‘recessed’ type fixtures. Thus, the invention taught herein will apply to all ‘surface mount’ type fluorescent strip light fixtures, including stem and pendant mounted suspended variations as well as those fixtures mounted directly to a ceiling.
Typically, such strip fixtures include a channel in the form of an inverted trough, with the channel being attached to the ceiling. Lamp holders (sockets) are attached to the channel. A ballast is attached within the channel and wiring attaches the ballast to the lamp holders. Power is supplied to the ballast by wiring brought into the channel through the top or end of the channel. A ballast cover is used to close the open face of the channel so that the ballast and wiring are enclosed. Linear fluorescent lamps are then placed in the lamp holders for operation of the fixture. The lamps are left bare and exposed for providing light to the space. Because of their low cost and utilitarian use, the surface mount fluorescent strip light fixture is the best selling light fixture of all time. Thus, as used herein, surface mount fluorescent strip light fixtures shall be understood to include all fixtures having this basic configuration.
Typical uses include retail stores, such a grocery, drug, and department stores, where the fixtures are commonly mounted in continuous rows. The fixtures are also used in warehouses.
Since the introduction of the fluorescent lamp at the 1939 World Fair, fluorescent lighting technology has greatly advanced. Particularly in response to the energy crisis of the 1970's and the National Energy Policy Act of 1992, lamp and ballast manufacturers have developed fluorescent lamp-ballast systems with improved efficiencies. For example, electronic ballasts are now capable of more efficient operation than older technology magnetic ballasts. Additionally, the newer, energy saving fluorescent lamps have special lamp holder and/or ballast requirements.
There are a large number of fixtures in the market that use obsolete technology. Consumers desire to reduce their utility costs, and the newer technology can save 25%, or better, in such costs. However, for existing installations, implementation of the newer technology means either replacing the individual fixture components (ballast, lamp holders, wiring, and lamps) or replacing the fixtures all together. Both processes are time consuming and labor intensive, requiring 30 minutes or so for each fixture retrofit or replacement. Further, the retrofit process requires closing down sections of a store during the construction, increasing the impact of the time and effort required to retrofit or replace the old fixtures. Thus, there is a need for a retrofit kit and method for surface mount fluorescent strip light fixtures that can be installed with a minimum of time and labor.
Additionally, current retrofit or replacement options for old fixtures requires disposal of the old ballast, lamp holders, wiring, and lamps, or the entire fixture all together, creating disposal costs and other issues. For instance, many old ballasts contain hazardous materials and require disposal treatment as such. Thus, there is a further need for a retrofit kit and method for surface mount fluorescent strip light fixtures that minimizes the disposal issues of the retrofit process.